


Your Own Special Language

by someidiothasice



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someidiothasice/pseuds/someidiothasice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow in the past six months they have become fluent in each others own special body language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Own Special Language

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 1x20.
> 
> You all knew it was coming, don't lie.

Steve looks down and tilts his head to the side, squinting a little bit to read the bumpy words. Then he smiles, because yeah. He suspected before, but now he's sure of it.

 _He is very, very interested. Go for it._

Everybody around them is pretty preoccupied with the fireworks, and Chin and Kono have gone off somewhere together, so Steve smirks to himself as he loosens his sling and slides his arm free.

Danny's still got his back to him, but his hand is dangling off the arm of his chair and it's so relaxed that Steve doesn't even care anymore if everybody at the hotel is watching. He just reaches forward and brushes the edge of his fingers against Danny's.

Danny smacks at his hand impatiently and pulls his own back a little. But he doesn't move it out of reach entirely, and because somehow in the past six months they have become fluent in each others own special body language Steve knows it doesn't mean anything serious.

It's confirmed when he brushes his fingers with Danny's again and for a few moments they engage in a childish game of slapaway before their fingers end up tangled together loosely.

Steve thinks of the smiles Danny gave him earlier and the cute little heart gesture. Steve squeezes his fingers gently.

Danny, his back still turned to him, huffs and squeezes back.


End file.
